


You Know You Want Me

by xDemonPonx



Series: Kiss Me [1]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga drags Shou to a strip club where Hiroto gives him a lapdance</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chi.

Shou felt a little like a fish out of water. He was only here because Saga had dragged him. Now, after Saga saying he'd be right back and still not appearing after 20 minutes, Shou was thinking he'd just finish his drink and go. All these men parading their bodies for all to see. Even if that one with the dark hair and killer smile was cute, just being here made Shou uncomfortable.

He knocked back the last dregs of his sake and stood up to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"Shou-san?" the stranger asked "Your friend sent me."

Wow. Shou didn't care about anything right now besides the knockout in front of him. His fluffy hair, his plump lips, his muscular arms. And his clothes: a tight little tee which showed his muscular arms and left very little else about his body to the imagination, cut very short so Shou could see the belly piercing, very very tight leather shorts covering his legs.

He took Shou into a secluded corner and drew the curtain. There must have been speakers close by because Shou could hear loud thumping beats. Until Hiroto straddled his lap and Shou didn't care what was playing.

Hiroto began to grind down, tortuously slow. He wriggled side to side on Shou's groin. Shou knew he couldn't touch but the thought of his own hands all over this gorgeous man's body. Hiroto ran his hands down his own body, closing his eyes and swooning as if imagining the sensual touch of another. All Shou could do was yearn for the gorgeous creature writhing on his lap.

Hiroto placed his hand on Shou's shoulder as he ground down harder, feeling the tip of Shou's cock touching his entrance through all the layers of fabric

“Touch me” He breathed in Shou's ear, taking the older man's hands in his own and placing him on his stomach “Touch me” he begged again.

Shou let one hand play with the ring of metal, flicking it lightly. The other hand slid up Hiroto's shirt., fingers lightly brushing a nipple.

Another song began with a faster beat. Hiroto began to move faster as Shou started to moan in his ear. Shou's own hips made an involuntary movement up to meet Hiroto's. Hiroto started to lightly tug at Shou's earring with his teeth. Shou let out a long, low moan.

He licked at Hiroto's neck and caressed his sensitive inner thigh. Hiroto closed his eyes and threw his head back. Panting sounds escped his plump lips. Shou's hand wandered closer and closer to Hiroto's manhood still gently caressing. Hiroto circled his hip, drawing out a groan from Shou.

Shou's hand slid up the back of Hiroto's shirt, lightly scraping his nails down his back, not enough to leave a mark but there was definate pressure there. Hiroto gasped, a fire burning through him.

Shou's hand slid down, caressing Hiroto's ass.

Hiroto let a hand wander down his pants and moved it as though touching himself.

Shou leaned in and purred in Hiroto's ear “Bad boy!”

He drew a hand back and brough it back to Hiroto's ass. Hiroto gasped at the pain but he couldn't deny he'd enjoyed it. Shou struck again and Hiroto yelped. He should feel pain but more than that he just felt good. He shouldn't be this turned on but a certain part of his body poked into Shou's belly. Shou moved his hand back and brought it to Hiroto's butt again. Hiroto let out a cry again, his body responding again to Shou's touch.

“I think we should get out of here” Hiroto leaned in and whispered, his voice husky as Shou nodded.  
  
They only got as far as the bathroom before Shou pushed Hiroto inside and into a stall, kissing him fiercely. Hiroto kissed back, the intensity and heat rising. The tongues of the two men danced together. Shou's finger flicked at Hiroto's belly ring again. His hands wondered down and undid the zipper on Hiroto's shorts, pushing them down just passed his thighs. Shou smirked seeing Hiroto was wearing no underwear. Hiroto glared seeing Shou's smirk but he couldn't stay mad for long because Shou wrapped his hand around Hiroto and began to stroke. His other hand crept around to Hiroto's back and started to play with his butt. Hiroto moaned feeling Shou's fingers tease his entrance. His hands undid Shou's pants and pushed them down along with his underwear.

Shou brought his hand to Hiroto's mouth and Hiroto started to suck on his fingers. Shou purred in his throat imaging those lips around his cock.

Hiroto moaned around Shou's fingers as Shou continued to stroke him.

When he felt that his fingers were as slick with saliva, he took his finger out of Hiroto's mouth and moved down again. He teased Hiroto's hole again and groaned as Hiroto nibbled his ear.

Hiroto winced as Shou slid a finger in. Shou stroked faster and moved his finger in and out, watching Hiroto's face for signs he was relaxing. When he looked suitably relaxed, Shou inserted another figer and began to scissor them, stretching Hiroto apart ready to take him. Hiroto cringed again, feeling more pain now. Oh but the delicious burn he was feeling. He thrust himself down on Shou's fingers, feeling them slide in and out of him.

As he withdrew his fingers, Hiroto stepped fully out of his shorts an hung them on the door.

“Take me Shou, show me you want me”. Hiroto wrapped his arms around Shou's neck. Shou lifted him and Hiroto wrapped his legs around Shou's waist. Shou pushed in slowly. Hiroto breathed in sharply. Shou waited a second for Hiroto to adjust. Hiroto rested his head on Shou's shoulder and breathed deeply. Eventually he started to move as much as this position would allow, taking Shou in deeper. Shou started to move, pushing Hiroto against the wall.

“Faster” Hiroto cried, Shou sliding in and out of him over and over.

He bit down on Shou's neck. He was flushed and sweating, his head thrashing from side to side.

A slight change in angle and Hiroto was crying “THERE...HARDER!”

Shou's hand reached down to stoke and Shou was slamming into Hiroto against the wall.

At that moment, they heard the bathroom door open. Shou froze. Hiroto couldn't stop himself; despite almost being discovered, or maybe because of that, Hiroto felt himself releasing over Shou's hand and their bellies, coming harder than he thought possible. He bit down on Shou's shirt to keep himself from screaming. Feeling Hiroto tighten around him, Shou felt himself let go too. He coated Hiroto's insides, biting his lip but a small moan still escaping.  
  
The next evening, Shou was sitting in his apartment playing Final Fantasy when he heard a knock o his door. He opened it to see Hiroto standing there for a second before Hiroto pushed him inside, kicked the door shut behind him as kissed Shou passionately

“I need to tell you something Shou. I don't work at that place. Saga's my friend, I'd seen you with him, and he knew I liked you.”

Shou smiled and kissed Hiroto on the nose “Good, because I want to get to know you more.”  
  



End file.
